Forever is only the beginning
by Myprinceboo
Summary: Ini hanya FanFict perdpaduan antara New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn my version. RnR? Thanks before;


**A****/****N: Well, this is myfirst FanFic yeah. I'm so sorry if myfirst F****an****F****ict**** is very bad. I'm newbie and amatheur writer's.****Well, thank you so much if you w****ant to comment and review ****myfirst F****an****F****ict****!^^**

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is one hundred percent created by Stephenie Meyer. All right reserved!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Keabadian segera dimulai.<p>

Bella POV.

Kami telah berjuang selama berminggu-minggu tentang aku ingin menjadi -akhir ini kami telah mendapatkan hal-hal intim dan aku tahu Edward tidak ingin menahannya mencoba kali ini melakukannya dengan akan retak setiap tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi itu yang Edward, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi apa-apa dan aku yakin dia merasakan hal yang sama.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah cullen, saat itu aku berencana untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Edward.

_"Edward?__"_ Kataku.

"_Hmm?_" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang penuh pertanyaan.

"_Apakah kamu akan mengubahku?_" Aku bertanya, tapi aku tahu hanya berharap dia akan melihat sisi hal lain.

"_Bella, tolong jangan memulai tentang hal ini lagi_." Balasnya.

"_Mengapa tidak, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menghabiskan ke keabadian nanti selamanya denganmu. Well, apakah__ terlalu banyak permintaanku?_" Tanyaku.

Dia mendesah kekalahan.

_"Aku juga ingin menghabiskan ke keabadianku denganmu Bella.__"_ Jawabnya halus.

Keheningan terjadi saat itu. Begitu banyak hal yang berdengung di kepalaku. Apakah ia benar-benar akan menahannya?Aku tahu dia tidak ingin menahannya lagi.

_"Bella?__"_ Katanya.

_"Ya?__"_ Jawabku.

_"__Ketika nanti kita sampai dirumah aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Ok?"_ Jawab nya sambil kembali fokus menyetir mobil.

_"OK__!"_ Jawabku

Oh tidak!Apa bisa begitu? Bagaimana jika ia memintaku untuk menjauh dari dia?Aku tahu dia mencintaiku terlalu banyak, tapi tetap saja bagaimana jika dia lakukan itu?Apakah aku akan sanggup?Apakah dia pergi?Kepanikan melandaku.

* * *

><p>Dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah berhenti dan Edward menarikku keluar dari kami tiba di rumah aku menyadari kalau tidak ada orang lain di aku benar-benar menaikan aku di punggungnya dan berlari menaiki tangga ke duduk di sofadan aku dipangkuannya.<p>

_"Bella, aku punya pertanyaan penting untukmu__,"_ katanya dengan sedikit sedikit ragu-ragu.

_"Apa itu?Kamu dapat meminta apapun Edward__,"_ kataku dengan menyesal jika ia benar-benar memintaku untuk pergi?

_"Yah,umm. eh, ya tuhan ini sulit."_ Jawabnya. Mengapa sekarang ia yang gugup? Tanyaku dalam hati.

_"Ayo,"_ desakku.

_"Oke, Bella,kamu mau... um, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_ Dia berbicara dengan terburu-buru.

Mungkin bisa dibilang dia gugup, kalau saja jantungnya berdetak mungkin akan berdetak begitu kencangnya. Oh, well apa katanya tadi?.

_"Oh, Edward! tentu saja!"_ Aku tidak perlu selalu ingin , aku tahu dia tidak akan pergi. Ketenangan mulai kurasakan, seolah-olah Jasper ada di aku tahu kalau Edward adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberi semacam ketenangan ini.

_"Aku sangat senang! Kapan acara pernikahan kita diadakan?"_ Jawabku dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap.

_"Secepat mungkin! Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"_ Jawab nya dengan nada yang bersemangat juga.

_"Aku pikir itu bisa!.__"_ Kataku. Wajahnya menyala dengan senyum miring yang aku +-cintai.

Aku sangat gembira!Aku tahu akhirnya aku akan menjadi seperti dia!

_"Maukah kamu __mengubahku sebelum atau setelah pernikahan?"_ Aku bertanya tanpa tidak ingin merusak suasana hati, tapi aku harus tahu.

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_ Tanyanya.

_"Yah, aku berpikir dua minggu sebelum pernikahan Jika itu tidak terlalu cepat bag_imu.." Jawabku..

_"Tidak, itu_ _akan baik-baik saja."_ Jawabnya.

Beberapaminggu kemudian.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, aku adalah Barbie Doll !Dia mencoba segala macam gaya rambut yang berbeda dan gaun dia akhirnya memutuskan bahwa, ia membawa ku untuk belanja waktu, wajahku merah tidak terlalu gembira tentang pertunangan mendadakku, tapi dia akhirnya menghangat dengan ide sebelum transformasiku sudah di tangan.<p>

Edward dan aku berada di kamarku menghabiskan malam terakhirku sebagai manusia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk tidur seperti aku akan hanyut ke alam mimpi, Edward mulai berbicara.

_"Bella, kau yakin kau ingin aku untuk mengubahmu?__"_ Tanya nya ragu-ragu.

_"Tentu saja, Edward. Aku ingin mengabiskan ke keabadianku hanya bersamamu."_ Jawbku.

_"Bagus."_ Jawabnya dengan senyum miring kesukaanku.

_"Aku mencintaimu Edward dan_ selalu!" Kataku sambil memeluk lebih erat lagi tubuhnya yang dingin dan keras itu.

_"Dan aku akan mencintaimu selamanya dalam keabadian Bella."_ Jawabnya, sambil mengecup keningku.

Dan aku pun tertidur.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella tidur sekarang, ia meninggalkanku untuk merenungkan apa akibat yang akan kami lakukan pergi berburu kemarin untuk menjaga rasa tidak ingin apapun menjadi hanya tidak ingin dia menyesal tidak bisa hidup saat mengetahui bahwa akuyang menyebabkan Bella sisi egoisku selalu menendang pada titikargumen ini dengan diriku terlalu mencintai Bella, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melihatnya tumbuh, menikah lagi, usia dan adalah hal terakhir untukku melihatnya.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bella mulai bermimpi, dan mengiggau dalam tidurnya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan bicara.

_"Mrs. Cullen. Mencintai Edward s__elamanya.._"Aku tersenyum suka ketika dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dalam meyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Tidur-nya berbicara terus selama beberapa saat lagi dan kemudian dia jatuh ke dalam tidur ini berakhir untuk malam itu, pertempuran internal saya kembali.

Review if you want^^ thanks before.


End file.
